


Taking your Simp

by yellow_sleeping_bag



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Toast and Rae are Good Friends, lmao i think that's it, not a chatfic even though the summary looks like one, uhh tagging....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sleeping_bag/pseuds/yellow_sleeping_bag
Summary: ...Sykkuno: Sorry guys! Bimbus is ill :(Sykkuno: I’m staying with him so I can’t come tonightSykkuno: Have fun though!Sykkuno: I’m sorry Corpse :(...
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Jeremy Wang, Corpse Husband & Rachel "Rae" Hofstetter, Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 285





	Taking your Simp

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write more of Corpse's relationships with the others, so here, have corpse being friends with Rae and Toast! (Also, I'm getting lowkey annoyed at the amount of fics who write Toast as some jealous and rude guy; I actually usually watch his perspective of the streams, and he's so nice and funny. So, I decided to take it upon myself to characterise him more aptly (or at least, I tried)
> 
> Thank you for reading, and enjoy!

Corpse stands outside the door to the new Offline TV house. The group has invited everyone for a housewarming party, and Corpse agreed to go. He was a little nervous, but he’s shown most of them his masked face, he’s even shown Rae his uncovered face, and has met Sykkuno in person. So, he’s ready for this; he’s also been mentally preparing all week.

Sykkuno isn’t here though. Corpse looks at the discord messages again.

…

Sykkuno: Sorry guys! Bimbus is ill :(

Sykkuno: I’m staying with him so I can’t come tonight

Sykkuno: Have fun though!

Sykkuno: I’m sorry Corpse :(

…

Corpse hovers his fingers over his phone's keyboard to reply, but he doesn’t know what to say. He’s disappointed, of course, but it can’t be helped. His hands begin shaking though, nervous at the thought of doing this without Sykkuno. He decides to shove his phone back into his pocket, so he doesn’t say anything to make Sykkuno feel worse.

“Corpse?” Rae calls, approaching the front door, with Poki and Janet walking with her. Corpse takes a deep breath behind his mask and turns to face them. He takes a step away from the door, allowing them to enter; should they want to, instead of standing in front of it for 15 minutes like him.

“Hello Rae,” Corpse says quietly, looking briefly at the other two, “Hi Poki, Janet.”

“Hi, Corpse!” Poki says, quickly analysing the situation, “Janet, let’s go inside and say hi to the others,” She adds without missing a beat.

Janet nods, and she and Poki link arms as they open the door, relieved to get in the warmth. Corpse relaxes slightly as they leave; they’re both friendly, but Rae was one of the first to welcome him into the group. He feels closer with Rae than most of the others.

“Hey, Corpse. It’s lovely that you made the effort to come!” Rae starts, then adds fake annoyance to her voice, “Unlike Sykkuno, who bailed…”

Corpse quickly jumps in, defending his friend. “He wanted too, but you saw the group chat. Bimbus is ill. And you know Sykkuno wouldn’t bail unless necessary.”

Rae laughs, “I know. I just wanted to make you feel a little more comfortable by talking about your favourite person.”

Corpse lets out a surprised laugh, glad that his blush is covered by his mask at being caught.

“And it worked,” Rae says triumphantly, nodding towards the door. “Let’s go inside. I’m cold.”

Rae walks slowly to the door, and Corpse hesitates but follows her in. She holds the door open for him and closes it behind them both.

“I know you said you’re 5’ 10. But I still expected you to be taller.” Rae starts conversationally, taking off her coat. She stands on her toes to try and find an empty hook, as everyone has put their coats on the pegs.

Corpse raises his eyebrow, “Says you. 5’ 5.”

Rae turns around and slaps Corpse’s arm. It’s light and doesn’t hurt in the slightest. Corpse laughs and feigns rubbing the pain away.

“Rae!” Lily shouts from the living room, “Michael’s already drunk! Help me!”

Rae and Corpse walk over to the doorway, looking in to investigate the screams and laughter. Michael is currently running around the room, chasing Lily, as the others watch the spectacle. Poki, Janet and Jade are laughing on the couch. Sydney is filming by the door – camera pointed away from Corpse; he notices and relaxes. Even Ludwig came and is hyping Michael on.

“I’m going to go and help,” Rae leans over to Corpse, “Or watch.” She looks down the corridor, seeing the kitchen at the end. “Kitchen might be quieter if you need a minute.”

She waits until Corpse nods, “Yeah, okay.”

“It’s great to see you Corpse,” She smiles and walks into the chaos.

He passes the doorway and heads down into the kitchen. He can hear voices, but far less than the living room, and they seem calmer anyway. He slowly walks in, not wanting to interrupt whatever conversation might be happening.

He recognises Toast, and who he thinks, is Scarra. They keep talking between themselves, so Corpse hovers in the doorway; stuck between not wanting to be awkward and stand alone in the corridor, or enter the room fully and disrupt them. Toast quickly saves him from having to make a decision.

“Look who it is.” Toast leans against the counter, “Even the agoraphobic guy showed up, and Sykkuno still can’t be bothered. Hey Corpse.”

Scarra laughs and busies himself with getting a drink.

“Can I get you anything Corpse?” He asks over his shoulder.

“I’m alright,” Corpse shakes his head, not wanting to deal with drinks and his mask. “Thanks though,”

“We were just talking about the screaming from the living room,” Toast catches him up, and Corpse talks a few steps closer to him to include himself in the conversation.

“Michael’s drunk and chasing Lily,” Corpse says.

“Already? Not even an hour,” Scarra sighs, and leaves the kitchen, presumably to go check on them.

Corpse fiddles with his sleeves, as he and Toast are left in the room. Toast takes a sip from his drink, just some coke and Corpse coughs, swallowing down his dry throat.

“You don’t have to answer,” Toast starts, and Corpse braces himself for the question, that has been set up to be uncomfortable. “But, would you have come if you’d known Sykkuno wouldn’t be here?”

“I don’t know, I was already on my way when he sent the message.” Corpse says, half-answering the question.

Toast nods, thinking over Corpse’s answer. “He did leave it quite late to say.”

Another scream resonates through the house, and Corpse flinches at the sound. Toast doesn’t seem affected by it, but he’s probably used to the ruckus. He’s lived with them, and been friends with them, for a while.

“I probably would have bailed, if I knew.” Corpse admits, taking a breath to steady himself. “But I’m glad I didn’t. You are all my friends, even if this is overwhelming.”

Toast smiles and wanders over to the fridge. He opens it and grabs another can of coke. He then opens the cupboard randomly, cheering to himself once he locates the box of straws. He takes one and walks over to Corpse.

“Your voice is rougher than usual,” Toast comments, holding out the drink and straw.

Corpse feels warmth spread across his chest, and sighs in relief at being given a drink; even though he just declined one from Scarra, damn social anxiety.

“Ever the Detective,” Corpse replies, taking the drink.

Toast laughs and gives Corpse a few moments, to open the can and slip the straw under his mask. He takes a long sip and feels oddly proud of himself for doing so; even though it was Toast that organised the drink, and not Corpse.

Toast nods his head towards the living room, “You want to give it a go?”

“Just give me a minute,” Corpse answers.

“Sure. See you later then,” Toast walks out, and Corpse gives him a wave as he does.

Corpse smiles to himself, taking another sip of his drink. He again reaches for his phone and opens discord again. He finds Sykkuno in his friend list, and sends him a message.

…

CORPSE: Is Bimbus okay?

…

Sykkuno’s online, and Corpse privately wonders if he’s been waiting for a message from him.

…

Sykkuno: Bimbus is doing better! He’s just sleeping now, so hopefully, it's already passed.

Sykkuno: Can we video call?

…

Corpse answers by initiating the call himself and Sykkuno picks up instantly.

“Corpse! Hello,” Sykkuno smiles at him, and Corpse smiles back at his friend. Sykkuno knows Corpse is smiling behind the mask; he always does.

“Hello, Sykkuno,”

“I’m so sorry I’m not there. I know you were a little nervous, and I said I’d be with you.” Sykkuno rushes out, “Not that I don’t think you’re capable of going by yourself. But, you know, moral support!”

“Sykkuno,” Corpse cuts in, “It’s alright. I’m okay.”

“Oh,” Sykkuno says before lighting up, “Oh! That’s wonderful!” He leans closer to his screen, trying to see the room around Corpse. “You’re in their kitchen!”

“After standing outside for only fifteen minutes, as well.” Corpse rubs the back of his neck, “Rae arrived and walked in with me.” Corpse coughs awkwardly, a little embarrassed, and pushes the straw back under his mask, to have a drink.

“And you’ve got a drink!” Sykkuno celebrates, “That’s very successful.”

“That was Toast,” Corpse admits, “He used his detective skills.”

Sykkuno nods, “Toast is very smart.”

Corpse nods and the conversation dies a little. Both Corpse and Sykkuno are taking the moment to be relieved everything is going well.

“Can you show me around! I want to see the new place.” Sykkuno then asks, and Corpse feels glad for the instruction.

“Yeah, of course.” Corpse nods, before turning his phone around, and slowing panning around the kitchen. Lily takes that moment to scream again from the living room.

“Uhh? Corpse?” Sykkuno says hesitantly after a moment. “Why was there a scream?”

“Oh, that’s-“ Corpse begins until he gets distracted by Rae running into the room.

“Corpse, this is the funniest. You have to come watch,” Rae pants out, holding in her laughter. Toast then pokes his head round.

“We need you to film Corpse,” He says, then looks down that the phone in Corpse’s hand. “Oh, Rae. Look who’s decided to show his face. Hello, Traitor.”

Rae starts laughing again, as Sykkuno starts stuttering out apologies. “Traitor?! Guys, you know that isn’t how it is. I’m sorry, but Bimbus!”

“Save it Sykkuno, you made your choice!” Rae shakes her head, “We’re taking your simp now. He’s ours!”

Rae walks over and links her arm with Corpse’s, and Toast carefully takes the phone away from Corpse. “Sorry, Sykkuno. You should’ve been here.”

“Wait, Toast, don’t hang up. Corpse-“ Sykkuno holds in his laughter, feigning panic.

Toast ends the call, and hands Corpse back his phone. Corpse slides it back into his pocket, mentally reminding himself to send Sykkuno a message later, just to confirm he’s not being kidnapped.

“C’mon Corpse, let’s go,” Rae says, and lightly tugs Corpse out of this kitchen.

“We’ve got your back, don’t worry.” Toast confirms, and Corpse follows his friends into the living room.


End file.
